1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle information terminal that provides the user with various types of information by bringing up the information on the screen display.
2. Description of Related Art
There are on-vehicle information terminals that provide users with various types, of information such as a roadmap and traffic information by bringing up the information on a screen display. In those, there are on-vehicle information terminals known in the related art that adjust the screen display change-over timing as appropriate to the current traveling conditions. For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-267469 discloses a navigation system that brings up an interrupt display of traffic information (VICS information) obtained via the Vehicle Information and Communication System (VICS). In this navigation system, the length of the interrupt display time is adjusted in correspondence to the type of road on which the vehicle is currently traveling or the current traveling conditions, e.g., whether or not the vehicle is being guided on a recommended route. However, the on-vehicle information terminals in the related art do not allow adjustment of the screen display change-over timing by taking into consideration the length of time required by the user to fully grasp the display contents.